The chemistry of love
by It's-Me-AnnaLiceUchiha
Summary: Sakura is new at Konoha High. She meets new people and and makes new friends. She falls in love with Sasuke, her childhood friend. But he also is her Chemistry teacher. Can this love exist? Can it survive?    SASUSAKU story...more info inside the story...
1. Prologue

**Hello! So now I'll be starting a new SasuSaku story.**

**In this story it will be about Sakura loving Sasuke (_it's obvious_), but things are complicated because Sasuke, her long lost friend, is her teacher. So their love is _"illegal"_ if I can say that way...**

**Anyway The story will be told in 3 point of views: in Sakura's point of view, in Sasuke's point of view and in the author's point of view.**

**Sooo...let's stop talking... I hope you guys will like it... please review because I really want to know what you think:)**

_**Disclaimer**_: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

><p>Prologue...<p>

„ Sakura...Come out, come out where ever you are..." said a happy voice. A dark haired boy , about 12 years old was walking in the garden. He had a mission. A special mission. He had to find his little friend that wanted to play "Hide and Seek" so badly. He had been looking after Sakura for 1 hour now, and he was starting to get a little worried. That little girl liked this game too much. He stopped near a cherry tree and was about to give up when he saw something moving behind the tree. When he came closer to the tree, a five year old girl started running, all laughing and happy.

The boy smiled and started chasing the pink haired girl. In less then a minute, the girl was being tickled by him. Her laughing face made him happy. He was always happy around her, because she made him feel that way.

They continued like that, until they heard a voice behind them. The boy looked back and saw his mother smiling at the picture of them hugging. They were so adorable. But then her smile disappeared.

" It's time to go Sasuke... It's time for you to say goodbye." she said.

All his happiness disappeared in a moment. He put Sakura down and sat on one knee to be at the same hight.

"Listen Sakura..." he started. He didn't know what to say. "I will be going now...and I want to say goodbye..." he said.

"Ok! Bye! See you tomorrow!" she said all happy and then kissed him on the cheek.

"No...I won't be coming tomorrow...I won't come back..." he said sadly waiting for her reaction.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" she asked upset.

"Far...Far away. I'm moving in another city called Konoha and I can't come to visit you anymore."

"What? But you can't leave! I love you!" she started crying. " I don't want you to go..."

He looked at her sadly and hugged her, trying to comfort her. She started crying hard and he was angry of himself for making her cry. They stayed like that until Sakura's mother came and took her from him. Because of that Sakura cried even harder.

"It's ok Sakura...You don't have to cry...You two will see each other someday." her mother tried to comfort her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said her name. When she looked at him with her red eyes he continued: "One day, I will come back for you...so please wait for me..."

Sakura stopped crying and smiled. Sasuke smiled too and hugged her again before leaving with his parents. He was going to keep his promise. He was going to come back for her...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guy liked it...I know it's a little short and...silly, because I haven't thought to much about this prologue...I just wanted to start the story...anyways please review...there is more to come believe me:D Kisses:*<strong>

**P.S. Please forgive me for any spelling errors or grammar errors...English is not my first language:(:P**


	2. Chapter 1

_****Hello Again! So this is the first chapter of ****_"The chemistry of love"_****.****_

_**** I lope you'll like it and as I said earlier please review because i really want to know what you think:)****_

_**Disclaimer**_: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM THAT ANIME!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

„Rise and Shine sleepy head!" my mom's voice woke me up from my dream. I don't remember what my dream was about, but it was very interesting. I looked at the time. 7:00 am. I sighed and finally got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I had to get ready. Why? Today was my first day of school in this city. Konoha.

I used to live in a beautiful city named Suna. My mom says that I was born here in Konoha, but then we moved in Suna after she married Shinichi, my step father. She explained to me that my biological father died before I was born. So I don't know who he was. Thought I saw a few pictures of him. But Shinichi is the only and the best father I ever had.

My parents decided to come back, after dad got promoted. They were very excited to arrive in Konoha, especially mom. She had missed her friends so much and she had already planed to meet them today.

I came out of the bathroom with my long pink hair in a high pony- tail. I decided to wear my favorite black jeans, a pink T-shirt and a dark-brown pair of boots. I added some pink blush, lip gloss and some black eye-shadow. I looked in the mirror one last time, then I went downstairs to eat my breakfast.

At the time I arrived, my parents were already eating and talking. We usually eat quietly, and that didn't bother me at all. In fact, it was quite relaxing. But today things were different. Mom was very excited about our return and dad was happy too. But as for me, I wasn't that happy to be here. Sure I lived here for about 2 years or so, but still I lived all my life in Suna. All my friends are there and here I don't have any. I don't how will I survive.

"So sweetie? Are you excited to start school?" my mom asked me smiling.

"I think you can say that...but I'm a little nervous." I said. "I mean...I don't know anybody here...I'll be lonely."

"You don't have to worry" dad said patting my left hand. "Everything will be alright. It will be fine you'll see."he smiled then continued reading his newspaper.

"Your father is right. You will make lots of friends. Maybe you'll meet a cute boy at school." my mom winked.

"Mom..." I said embarrassed.

"No...No boys!" dad protested glaring at mom. I watched him as he said that...Oh little did he know that I already had 2 boyfriends. Only mom knows about it.

"Oh come on! She's almost 18 now. She can have a boyfriend" my mom said glaring back at her husband. "She's not a child anymore!"

They stayed like that for at least 5 minutes. In that time I finished my breakfast but I didn't move, because I wanted to know what his answer will be.

"Fine..." he sighed. "But only if I meet him first" he said giving up. He just couldn't win against his wife. I just smiled. So now I can have a boyfriend. Officially.

Mom came behind him and hugged him.

"I love you more for that" she said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too" dad said leaving the newspaper and kissing mom on the lips. I just blushed.

"Ok...I think I will be going now..." I said leaving the table. I got my backpack and started going towards the front door, but then I stopped remembering something. "Mom!...Please tell him about you know what! He needs to know! Bye!" I shouted and then got outside. If you're wondering, my mom was pregnant. And I was so happy to have a little brother or sister. I can't wait to hold the baby when he/she will be born. And I know that dad will be happy too. I just know it.

I went to get my bike. I know what you are asking...No I don't have a car...Yet...I will have one someday, but just not now.

As I was riding bike, I saw lots of kids and teens going to school in groups. They were all laughing and talking. Seeing them I remembered of my friends, the ones that I left behind. I really missed my best friend Temari and her siblings, Kankuro and Gaara. Ever since I left she called me everyday. She promised that she will come one day for a visit. And I promised to come visit her. A promise that I will surely keep.

All this time I wasn't paying attention to were I was going. I almost (almost) ran into tow guys that were talking. I managed to avoid them, but I lost control of my bike and went into the bushes. What a way to start a new day of school.

Someone came and helped me get out of the bushes and also someone else got my bike out. I took some leaves out of my hair and then turned to face the ones who helped me. They were the two guys that I try to avoid. One was black haired and the other one was blond haired.

"Thank you very much for your help." I said bowing.

"Hey no problem. You just be careful next time." said the blond one smiling at me. I smiled back. I turned my attention to the black haired and saw the weird look he gave me. What? Do I have something on my face? I looked at him better then I realized. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember who.

I looked at the time and gasped. I was going to be late. I took my bike, thanked them again and started riding my bike as fast as I could. But I couldn't concentrate. He was already on my mind. Where have I seen him before?

I arrived at school at 8:05 am. I put my bike away and went to the principal's office. I knocked twice and the heard a voice saying:

"Come in!"

I opened the door and saw a beautiful woman drinking some sort of alcohol. Sake I guess.

"Can I help you?" she asked me.

"Good morning Ma'am. I'm Sakura Haruno, the new Student." I answered.

"Ahh...Yes. The new student." she said leaving her seat. "Welcome to Konoha High, Sakura." she greeted me shaking my hand.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here Ma'am." I said smiling.

"Oh please call me Tsunade...When you say 'Ma'am' I feel like an old hag." she said smirking. She went to her desk and pulled a piece of paper and handed it to me. I took it and saw that it was my schedule. "This is your schedule for this year. Go to Shizune and she will give you something for your teachers." she said pointing with her head at a woman who was carrying some files.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at the principal. "Good luck here Sakura" she said smiling. "Now go to class. You're late!" she added pushing me out of her office. I just looked at the door surprised. Now that was weird. Oh well...

I went over to Shizune a dark haired woman, who was too concentrated to observe me.

"Um?...Excuse me?" I said, but she didn't hear me. "Excuse me!" I said a little louder. This time she looked at me as if I was some kind of alien. She didn't say anything. "Um...Good Morning. I'm Sakura Haruno, the new student."

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm a little overwhelmed with all this work Tsunade-Sama gave me...Can I help you?" she said smiling.

"Tsunade-Sama said that you have to give me something for my teachers" I answered.

"Ah...Yes..." she said. She looked over all those files and then pulled a paper, looked at it and then gave it to me. "Here. Your teachers must sign it and you have to give it to me at the end of the day". I took it and thanked her. "Have a good year Sakura." she said smiling.

"Thank you." I said smiling back at her. Then I went to my first class.

In the hallway I read my schedule and was pretty satisfied. First I have Math, then Literature, then Japanese, and after that I have Gym. At 12 we have a one hour lunch break. After lunch I have Arts and lastly Chemistry.

I looked at the time and saw that I was really late. But luckily I found my class pretty fast. I knocked twice and then opened the door. Everybody stopped talking and was now looking at me. A few guys whistled me as I walked to the teachers desk, making me blush. A gray- haired man took the paper that I handed. He looked at me with questioning eyes. So he didn't know that there will be a new student this year.

He read the paper and then smiled at me.

"Oh...so you're a new student. I'm Kakashi Hatake your math teacher." he said signing the paper and then giving it back to me. "Please...Introduce yourself."

"Ok..." I said looking at the class now. "My name's Sakura Haruno. I'm 17 years old and I come from Suna. I like to play volleyball, to read and to watch movies. I also like arts and chemistry. One day I wish to become a doctor." I finished my short introduction.

A blond haired guy raised a hand.

"Yes Daichi?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Is your hair dyed?" he asked. Suddenly all of the students started whispering.

"No...My hair is all natural." I answered the boy's question. But the looks some of them gave me, made me realize that they don't believe me. But that didn't bother me. I don't give a damn of what they think of me.

"Cool..." he said smirking and winking at me.

"Well then, miss Haruno you may stay with miss Hyūga. Miss Hyūga please raise your hand so that miss Haruno will know where you are." he said out loud.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." said a girl raising her hand.

I went to the girl and then sat on my seat. I looked at her. She was beautiful. Her long black hair, her white skin and her mysterious gray/white eyes made her look like a porcelain doll. She smiled at me blushing.

"Hi...I'm Hinata" she said shyly with a weak and sweet voice.

"I'm Sakura." I said smiling back at her. She seems like a sweet girl.

"Nice...to meet you...Sakura. I hope that... we can be friends" Gosh how shy she is. And cute!

"I would love that...Um Hinata? Would it be a bother to you to show me around?" I asked hoping that she will accept.

"Sure."she accepted happily.

After that, we paid attention to Kakashi who was explaining some sort of exercises.

When the bell rang, Hinata showed me the school especially the classrooms where I have my classes. I found out that Hinata and I have also Japanese and arts together. And that was cool.

"Hinata!" we both turned to see a blond haired girl running towards us.

"Ino!" Hinata said happily greeting the blond. They hugged and laughed. Ino was very tall and slim. Her long blond hair made her look like a supermodel from a magazine. She was just stunning.

"Gosh Hinata...I missed you so much! This summer was so boring. You just don't know..." she then stopped and looked at me. "Do I know you?" she asked giving me a puzzled look.

"Ino, this is Sakura. She's new here. I was showing her the school." Hinata explained.

"Hi! Pleased to meet you!" I said.

Ino didn't say anything and started going around me looking as if I was a weird alien or something.

"Um...What are you doing?" I asked worried. Was this girl crazy?

Then she suddenly stopped in front of me studying my face.

"Do you like shopping?" she asked.

"Um...Yes... I love going to the mall." I said worried.

She then hugged me and started doing a happy dance.

"Hi! I'm Ino and we will be best friends!" she yelled hugging me again. "It's such a pleasure to meet someone who likes to shop! " she added smiling. But then her smile disappeared. "But I have to say girl that right now your clothes are just 'bleah'!"

I stopped smiling and just looked at her. What? I mean what's your problem with my clothes 'pig'?

"We have to go shopping someday...You clearly need new clothes for school. Right Hinata?" she asked Hinata who gulped.

"I don't know Ino... I like her clothes... They're cute..." she said.

"They are not! I mean look. This T-shirt is so out of trend and her boots! They are just yuck!...But I have to say that I like her jeans."

"Um...Are you done?" I asked a little pissed.

"With your clothes yes...But I have to add this. You have a big forehead." she said.

With this I was really pissed of. I know I have a big forehead but still.

"Ino...You pig..." I started saying but the bell rang. I sighed. "I guess I'll see you later. Bye Hinata." I said going to my next class.

"See you at lunch Forehead!" I heard Ino say.

I turned to see her and said "Ok Pig!" and then smirked. Now I had two friends. Sure Ino is annoying as hell, but she's cool.

The next three hours passed and it was already lunch break. Ino and Hinata were already at their table talking and eating their lunches. I joined them putting my lunch on the table and took a seat.

"Hey Forehead how was your day so far?" Ino asked while eating her French fries.

"It was good Pig...Everyone seems Ok. And the teachers are fine as well. But that Gym teacher, Guy-sensei is very weird... " I said remembering how he made me introduce myself while running from him. He wanted to know if I can run faster than him. In the end I was very tired and to stop all the running, I stopped and then I tripped him with my foot. He congratulated me for my ingeniousness and said that I passed his test. I know...Weird...

"Anyway...I still have arts and chemistry...I hope that they are more normal." I said while eating my tomato salad.

"I can assure you...that the art teacher...Kurenai-sensei is very calm and nice" Hinata said while drinking her water.

"Yeah she is very cool, but when you piss her off, you're in trouble. Believe me...I know." Ino said putting a French fried in her mouth. "But the chemistry teach' is very hot! Gosh I would do him every time if he wasn't a teacher..."

I almost chocked because of what she said. But I didn't say anything. Instead I tried to imagine how this teacher would look like.

The rest of the lunch break we talked about different things. I found out that Hinata has a little sister named Hanabi and a older cousin named Neji. She said that Neji is engaged with a girl named Ten Ten She promised me that she will introduce me to Ten Ten because she thinks that we will get along. About Ino I found out that she the only daughter of a famous family. Her parents are both working in the entertainment industries (they are actors). But she said she doesn't want to follow her parent's path. She wishes to become a designer. Also Ino has a boyfriend who is 7 years older that her.

"You have a boyfriend and you still have fantasies with our chemistry teacher...Gosh you're sick!" I said laughing.

"What can I say... I love sexy mans... But I love Shikamaru so don't worry...You can have him." she said winking at me after finishing her cola. "I heard that he likes girls with long hair...But Shika-kun said that this is just a rumor."

"Wait...Your boyfriend knows our teacher?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah they are childhood friends. And Neji is also one of his friends. Right Hinata?" I looked at Hinata waiting for her answer.

"Yes...It's true. Neji-kun used to invite him over to our house when they were kids." she said.

"Wow..." I said.

When I wanted to ask what was his name the bell rang. I guess it can wait.

"Ok...I'll see you at chemistry girls." I said leaving the table and waving at them.

I walked out of the cafeteria and went to my next class. Arts.

Just like Hinata and Ino said, Kurenai-sensei is very nice and calm. And also a very talented artist. I wish I had her talent. But in the middle of the hour some guy started laughing while watching a stupid video on his iPhone. Kurenai got angry and started yelling at that guy. Poor thing. After Kurenai took his iPhone he just stood in his seat like a frightened cat. Anyway the hour passed so fast and when the bell rang I was a little sad. I liked this class. It was so relaxing.

But now it was time for chemistry. It was time to meet this famous teacher . I wonder why all the girls have a crush on him.

I met Hinata and Ino in the hallway and so we went together to chemistry. When we arrived, the class was half-empty and there was no sign of the teacher. We went in the back of the classroom and started talking.

After the bell rang I saw 2 or 3 people who had Gym with me. One of them looked at me and started sending kisses to me. I made a disgusted look. What was his name? Oh yeah...Lee...Rock Lee. What a weird guy. He started to follow me after I 'passed' Guy-sensei's test.

As minutes passed I was wondering where the teacher was. I wanted to ask Hinata where he was, but then we saw the door open. A dark haired guy entered the class. My eyes widened in shock. I know him! He was that guy who I almost ran into this morning. So he was my chemistry teacher?

"Hello kids. Sorry I'm late but I had to finish a business." he said looking at the class. When I saw his face again I wondered again where have I seen him.

"So I heard we have a new student. Whoever you are, please come in front of the class and introduce yourself." he said taking a file and reading it.

"Here we go again..." I whispered to the girls who smiled at me. I took the paper which he has to sign and went in front of the class. I handed him the paper. He took it without looking at me signing it. I turned to face the class and started my little speech. "Hi! My name's Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 years old and I come from a city called Suna. I like to play volleyball, to read and to watch movies. I also like to music and arts and surprisingly I like chemistry and biology. One day I wish to become a doctor." I said ending my so-called speech.

I stood there waiting for the teacher to say something, but he didn't say anything. I turned to see what was he doing. I saw the shocking look he gave and I immediately took a step farther from him. What was he doing? What did I say to make him look at me like that? Even this morning he gave me a weird look, but this is too much.

"Is everything Ok? Mr..." I tried to remember his name, but the to realize that I don't it.

"Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha..." he said coming back to earth. He handed me the paper and I reached for it. When our hands touched I felt a weird energy. I looked into his eyes and saw the same look, that I had on at this moment. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds, then I snatched the paper from him. I started going to my seat still watching him. When I sat on my seat we were still staring at each other. I felt something weird for him. It's clearly that I know him. From where? I don't know...I need to ask my mom when I come home. I need some answers.

"Sakura!~" Ino whispered a little loud catching my attention. "Gosh...What happened there?" she asked with a worried look. I looked away from her and saw the same look on Hinata's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I whispered back clueless.

"I mean after you introduced yourself... You and the teach' stared at each other for like 5 minutes!" she explained.

Five minutes? I thought I stared at him for just five seconds. I looked at him. He was now writing something on the blackboard. I was just staring at his back while searching in my mind a memory or something of him... After a few minutes of searching I remembered something. Something that happened about 13 years ago...If only I can remember _his_ name...

"Sakura... He's looking at you..." Ino said pointing at Uchiha-sensei who was now looking at me. I just blushed when our eyes met again.

All this time Ino was grinning while looking at my red face... "Look who's in love..." she whispered.

"Shut up..." I said breaking our eye contact and starting to write in my notebook.

I couldn't pay attention to the lesson. Ino wanted to know how was to be in love with a teacher and teased me. That guy Lee kept sending me kisses and there was still HIM... He looked at me a few times and each time our eyes met I blushed. I felt like he was trying to make me realize of something. But still there was something else I felt. Something that I never felt before. Something that I shouldn't feel at all.

When the bell rang I nearly screamed, but I managed to stay calm.

"Are you coming Sakura?" I heard Hinata's sweet voice. I looked at her and nodded.

I took my stuff and started going straight to the door without looking at _him..._

"Miss Haruno can you stay a little. I need to have a talk with you..." I heard his voice. I looked at Hinata and Ino who were waiting for me.

"Go ahead girls...I'll see you tomorrow..." I said faking a smile.

"Ok...See you tomorrow..." they said worried. I hugged them and then closed the door after them.

Slowly I turned to face him, Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes were on me already studying me from head to toe. He was making me feel nervous. What did he want from me?

"Um..aaa...You wanted to talk... with me sir?" I said trying to find my words.

He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, then he pulled something from his pocket. It was his wallet. I was watching all his moves while he was pulling something from his wallet. He looked at it and then handed it to me. I took it carefully not touching his hand. It was a photo. A photo of a little boy who was smiling while holding a little baby girl in his hands. The baby had some pink hair and her eyes were light green. I stared at the photo wanting to figure out what was he trying to tell me.

"It's a photo of me... and you..." he finally said. I looked into his eyes. He was this little boy? And that baby was me? Now that I looked better the baby looked like me. And the boy looked like him...

Then I realized... This little boy was my dearest friend when I was just five. I looked at him and then gave him the photo back. Can it be?

"Sasuke?..."I said...

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! So what do you think? Is it worthy? I know the ending may be a little rushed but I didn't have any ideas left for this ch...<strong>

**Please review and we'll see what will happen the next chapter...**

**Until then Kisses:***


End file.
